All I Want For Christmas Is You
by tasukichiriko
Summary: Draco takes a stand on Christmas and leather trousers. (Draco/Ginny.)


Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Authors: Kimmie (tasukichiriko@hotmail.com)  
Archive: fanfiction.net (tasukichiriko).  
Category: het, fluff, humour, a tiny bit of slash  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny, minor instances of Harry/Seamus and Oliver/Cedric.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.  
Rating: PG.  
Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: For events involving Cedric.  
Notes: Earlier today, I would have told everyone that I was going to spend the day writing Harry/Draco smut and playing the HP game for the PC. However, then I got slapped with Draco/Ginny inspiration. So, here it is. Take with three Christmas cookies and a peck under the mistletoe as it's rather Christmasy. I had an idea for a D/G Christmas story last night that would have been better than this, but of course I forgot it, so you get this piece of drivel instead. Enjoy?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A spoiled child to a high degree, Draco Malfoy was used to getting what he wanted for all holidays. He even took his birthday off from school so that his parents could lavish attention, and, more importantly, presents, upon him. However, in the past few years, Draco had begun to realize that there are only so many racing brooms that a boy can own, and only so much candy that a boy can eat at a time, and only so many Galleons to keep on hand when one keeps spending them to treat the whole house of Slytherin to butterbeer. (If nothing else, it kept him in good standing with his "peers".) Therefore, when it was quickly approaching Christmas time in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco had no clue whatsoever as to what he wanted. Certainly, he could get *another* new broom, but he already had the latest model of Firebolt, plus the newest from the Nimbus line. Last year, he'd gotten a vintage Silver Arrow, but he'd stupidly ridden it when he'd stupidly tried to run away from home (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was stopping by for tea and crumpets, and Draco didn't like the way he put his elbows on the table), but didn't get too far before a flying crow crashed into the twigs of the broomtail and sent him in a twirl toward the earth. But, because he had everything a boy could want, except maybe an enchanted blanket to keep him warm when he was too tired to use magic to heat up his dorm (as none of the other boys managed to acquire that skill, least of all Crabbe and Goyle), Draco was busily searching around Hogwarts during the last days to see just who had what that he could write home to request a better one of if he didn't have one already.  
  
In searching for that one perfectly expensive gift for himself, Draco did manage to glance over at the Gryffindor table, trying to think what one of them could have that he didn't. But, he saw it almost straight away. There, on Harry Potter's arm, was a girl with a smile like sunshine and a warm breeze for eyes. Her hair was bright and her nose wrinkled slightly as she laughed at what might well have been her obnoxious older brother. And he didn't even know her name. That thought worried him. Certainly, he couldn't be expected to know the Hufflepuffs, but he knew all but the first-year Ravenclaws, all of the Slytherins, and what he thought to be all of the Gryffindors. If he didn't know them, per se, he at least knew their name. But, this one... she was a Weasley. And, for all that he'd ever had reasons to torment a Weasley, he'd never bothered to give her a blow.  
  
Still thinking, Draco elbowed Pansy Parkinson (that pug who insisted on clutching at his sleeves so often that the velvet went bare) and asked, "Pansy, what's the name of that Weasley girl?"  
  
Pansy sniffed and clutched his sleeve. "Virginia. But, everyone calls her Ginny. What a name! I'd hide before letting anyone call me that."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "And, yet, you're not unhappy with the name 'Pansy'? I'd disown whoever named me that." With that remark, he stood in a fluid motion and started to leave, but Pansy was still clutching his sleeve. "Pansy, let go."  
  
"I don't think so. You're making fun of me!"  
  
"With all good reason," he muttered. "I'm just making fun of your name, Pansy. It's not like it's a simple Alyssa or Julie. It's Pansy. You share a name with a term for gay men."  
  
Pansy snickered. "You're a poof then?"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. "Shut up, Pansy."  
  
She chuckled and banged a fist on the table, but still clutched his sleeve in a pink-nailed hand. "Oh my gosh, that's hilarious. Hey, everyone! Draco's a poof!"  
  
His eyes going wide, Draco made a move to leave and wasn't all too surprised when his sleeve tore from his robe and fell into Pansy's lap. He hastily tugged on the other sleeve until it, too, fell from where it was originally fastened and onto Pansy's lap. "I am not a poof, Pansy. However, when it comes to the females of the species that I would like to fornicate, they don't look like men in makeup, therefore... You're out."  
  
Pansy's eyes went wide and she stood up, hand striking Draco's cheek before she'd even straightened her legs. "Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy."  
  
He shrugged noncommitally.  
  
Her nostrils flaring rather unattractively, Pansy tossed down the disembodied sleeve that she still held and stood, facing Draco, with her shoulders as broad as possible. "Yeah? Well, then I dare you to kiss whichever girl in this room you find the most attractive. How's that?"  
  
"Fine," Draco snarled out before he realized it. When he had realized such a fact, he took a deep breath and realized that he couldn't very well back down from this. He began to look around the Great Hall, checking out all of the possible candidates. Several Ravenclaws caught his eye, but he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't much enjoy the kiss. He couldn't bring himself to look to the Hufflepuffs. Sure, they might have a looker or two, but what self-respecting Slytherin would corrupt a *Hufflepuff*? It was too easy. Speaking of Slytherin, he only needed half of a glance to remember that he didn't find any of the Slytherin girls remotely attractive... especially since his mother always told him to find a *nice* girl. All that was left, then, were the Gryffindors.  
  
As he glanced over at the table near the wall, Draco quirked his lips in annoyance that the Gryffindors got most of the decent girls. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown would be great. Even Hermione Granger would be a find if she weren't a Mudblood. Few of the younger girls of the house looked prepared to be kissed without fainting and possibly getting brain damage. And, then there was the Weasley... Ginny.  
  
Nodding to himself, Draco began to make his way over to the Gryffindor table, blocking out whatever if was that Pansy was screaming that made everyone turn and look at him. He was there, behind Harry Potter, and ready.  
  
Tapping Harry on the shoulder lightly, he was amused as Harry turned and looked up at him with frightened eyes. "What... don't kiss me, Malfoy!" He fumbled with his wand and held it with both hands in Draco's direction. "I'll hex your nose off."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed. "Really, Potter. Lovely as you are, I only came to tell you that I was butting in." At that, he turned to Ginny, took her hand, and leaned down to place his lips against her smooth knuckles. When he stood again, he met her gaze as rakishly as he knew how, and asked, "Ginny... may I beg of you a kiss?"  
  
Looking around cautiously and curiously, Ginny took a moment to ask, "Who in the world arranged *this* for my birthday? I know you all said I'd have a surprise, but... but, he's not in leather trousers!"  
  
Blinking quickly, Draco tilted his head to one side. "No one... no one arranged this. But, I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy birthday! Now, my kiss?" He wrinkled his nose minutely. "And, what's this about leather trousers?"  
  
Laughing melodically, Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek. "Harry... thank you. This is the funniest birthday gift I ever got. However did you manage it?"  
  
Annoyed, Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her in front of him. "Honestly, woman. No one hired me or even asked me to come over. Pansy's accused me of being a poof because I said she looks like a man in make-up and dared me to kiss a girl that I find attractice since I *do* go for the fairer sex, contrary to what's obviously become popular belief. Now.. oh, the hell with it." With that, he slid his arms under Ginny's so that his hands curved perfectly around her waist. Then, he lowered his lips to her own as fast as he dared. Her lips were ready and waiting, pillowy perfection that received him warmly, her arms snaking about his neck shortly after that first contact. She tasted of the whipped cream and sugared violets that had been served as part of dessert.  
  
His heartbeat pounding in his ears, Draco didn't realize as he leaned into the kiss, swaying Ginny and himself so that he was leaning over her, one hand having slipped up to support her back, one of her legs shifted out to allow her more comfort. It was the type of kiss that made it to the covers of romance novels with broad-muscled heroes and tiny-waisted heroines in the throes of an ultimate passion that threatened to overcome them. However, when Draco pulled away and stood Ginny upright, he knew the passion wouldn't overcome him... until later on. "Thank you, Ginny. That was a perfect kiss and I couldn't be happier. However, as you seem to be quite taken by leather trousers, I'll meet you back here in half an hour and I'll have a pair on. How's that?"  
  
Ginny dimly nodded, one hand already up and against her lips to check to see that they hadn't melted off in the heat of the embrace. "Thanks. And, sure. Nice sleeves, by the way."  
  
Grinning a bit more, Draco crossed his arms in front of him. "Thanks. Anything to show off my slimly lined muscles to their greatest advantage."  
  
At that moment, Harry Potter fainted and fell to the floor, bumping his head and sending his glasses flying. Ron, who had been previously held back by Hermione as he tried to launch himself at Draco, now all but flew to Harry's side. "What is it, Harry? Dementors?" He looked up and around, then caught glimpse of Draco and Ginny again. "Well, yeah, I suppose that would suck everything happy out of anyone, too."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and walked over to Ron. "Dearest brother?"  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"Bugger off." Ginny kicked her brother soundly in the shins and walked back over to Draco. "A dreadful pest he is when it comes to getting in my way, but he does what a brother's supposed to do, y'know? Well, I suppose you don't. Anyway, after giving me such a wonderful birthday present, what can I get you for Christmas?"  
  
Draco worried at his bottom lip for a moment before saying softly, "At the moment, the only thing on my list is you. However, you with a piece of mistletoe attached sounds nice. However, I do believe I might have to do the nice boy thing and wait until I know you better."  
  
Ginny sighed melodramatically. "And here I asked for a nice rebellious boy in leather trousers to kiss me for my birthday. You want to play it *nice*?"  
  
"Only in that I'll wait at least a day before I give you a love bite." Draco nodded solemnly at his own words.  
  
"In that case, who needs the mistletoe? Get the leather trousers. I'll be waiting."  
  
Dancing a jig internally, Draco maintained a cool and calm front and started to run off, before running back and kissing Ginny quickly, heading off and in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. His passing fancy for leather trousers would now come in handy!   
  
And in the Great Hall, Harry Potter was sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "That's odd. I just had the worst vision that Ginny was kissing Draco Malfoy. Maybe Draco's been possessed by Lord Voldemort! Only, my scar doesn't hurt... just the back of my head..."  
  
Ron piped up with his usual, "Don't say his name!" while Hermione only shook her head and pointed to Ginny who was still standing against the wall with a look of dumb adoration on her face that *wasn't* directed at Harry.  
  
Ginny grinned and turned toward her friends. "Y'know... anyone who can kiss like that can't be on the dark side."  
  
Harry scowled. "You just like him because he's really a poof."  
  
"Nope. Not a poof. In fact, I'd have to say very un-poof-like. Though, Harry, next time? Do try to be less obvious about when you sneak off into the bathrooms with Seamus.  
  
Harry blubbered momentarily before accidentally putting his elbow in the butter. Only, everyone *did* see. "I don't know *what* you're talking about, Ginny. I did not have sexual relations with that man."  
  
Hermione nodded knowingly as she often was able. "Really, Harry. The whole of Gryffindor knows. You're never exactly quiet and you rarely remember to use a silencing charm. If you'd just let me teach you how to set one up by circumstance, the rest of us might be able to sleep on Wednesday evenings. I mean, Oliver came to me back in... well, when he was dating Cedric."  
  
Sobering quickly, Harry nodded. "All right, so... I'm boffing Seamus. Right then, Ginny. I suppose you can make out with Draco so long as he keeps his leather trousers *on*."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny sat down again and then leaned against Harry, bumping him with her shoulder. "Really, Harry. I'm a big girl now. I appreciate the concern, and I'll come to you, Ron, and Hermione if anything happens, but just think... I've got a chance to find out where his loyalties lie, and he *is* really cute."  
  
Ron sighed. "To think... my sister and a Malfoy in what's got to be the oddest set of occurances that have ever happened here at Hogwarts. Want to take odds on how long until they break it off?"  
  
Ginny scrunched up her face meanly and punched Ron in the shoulder lightly. "Really, Ron. It's not as though I'm going to shag him. Just... let's see, can we? He must have changed if he's willing to be seen in public kissing a Weasley. Please... just give me a chance to see?"  
  
Watching the pleading look on Ginny's face, Ron sighed. "You know I can never say no to you when you look at me like that. All right. Go on then. Have fun. But, not too much fun."  
  
Ginny smiled grandly. "And, Hermione?"  
  
"Have a good time. I trust you." Grinning cheekily, Hermione continued. "Besides, I know which spells I've taught you. Flipendo is great for if he's being a right git."  
  
Sighing dreamily, Ginny got up from the table and checked her watch quickly. "I'm going to rush up to the dorms for a bit. Be right back!" She ran off, laughing headily.  
  
And Pansy sat there at the Slytherin table, sulking, with Draco's sleeves still clutched in her hands. "Stupid girl. She can't even *wear* pink!" But, she knew better than to think that she didn't look like a man in make-up. After all, her real name was Mitchell.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Transmission. 


End file.
